nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Turgeon
Dominic Turgeon (born on February 25, 1996 in Pointe-Claire, Quebec, Canada) is a Canadian-born American professional ice hockey player who currently plays for the Grand Rapid Griffins of the American Hockey League as a prospect to the Detroit Red Wings. Turgeon was drafted 63rd overall by the Red Wings in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Turgeon was drafted 64th overall by the Portland Winterhawks in the 2011 WHL Bantam Draft. During the 2011–12 season, he made his Western Hockey League (WHL) debut appearing in one game. Turgeon played for the USA Hockey National Team Development Program during the 2012–13 season, where he recorded three assists in seven games. During the 2012–13 season, he recorded three goals and five assists in 54 regular season games for the Portland Winterhawks and won the Ed Chynoweth Cup. During the 2013–14 season, Turgeon recorded ten goals and 21 assists in 65 regular season games for the Winterhawks. During the playoffs, he recorded two goals and six assists in 21 playoff games, advancing to the WHL Finals for the second straight season, before losing to the WHL Champions Edmonton Oil Kings. During the 2014–15 season, Turgeon recorded 18 goals and 25 assists in 67 regular season games for the Winterhawks. During the playoffs, he recorded eight goals and one assist in 17 playoff games, losing in the Western Conference Finals to the eventual WHL Champions Kelowna Rockets. On September 25, 2015, Turgeon was named team captain of the Winterhawks. During the 2015–16 season, Turgeon recorded 36 goals and 34 assists in 72 regular season games for the Winterhawks, leading the team in scoring. During the playoffs, he was limited to just two playoff games after having season-ending surgery on his right shoulder. Professional Playing Career On May 9, 2015, Turgeon signed a three-year entry level contract with the Detroit Red Wings. During the 2016–17 season, Turgeon recorded six goals and 12 assists in 71 games for the Grand Rapids Griffins. During the 2017 Calder Cup playoffs, he recorded one goal and one assist in 19 games, and won the Calder Cup. On January 13, 2018, Turgeon was recalled by the Red Wings. Prior to being recalled he recorded nine goals and 14 assists in 40 games for the Griffins. He made his NHL debut for the Red Wings in a game against the Chicago Blackhawks the next day. Turgeon went on to skate in four games for the Red Wings, averaging 9:36 of ice time and recording two shots on goal. On January 23, 2018, he returned to the Griffins. On July 26, 2019, the Red Wings re-signed him to a one-year, two-way contract extension. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Born to a Canadian father and an American mother, Turgeon has dual citizenship and represented the United States at the 2013 World U-17 Hockey Challenge where he recorded three assists in six games, and won a bronze medal. Later that year he again represented the United States at the 2013 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, where he recorded one assist in five games and won a silver medal. Personal Life Turgeon was born in Pointe-Claire, Quebec, Canada to former NHL player Pierre and Elisabeth Turgeon while Pierre was a member of the Montreal Canadiens. He has three sisters: Alexandra, Elizabeth (who died in a car accident in 2010) and Valerie (who played hockey at Harvard University). His uncle, Sylvain Turgeon also played in the NHL. Category:Players Category:1990s births Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players